Goodnight
by fandomsandflowercrowns
Summary: When Guinevere goes missing, Merlin is assigned to Morgana as her temporary manservant. One night, Merlin wakes up to the sound of crying. Kinda around series two. Mild spoilers. [ON HOLD...]
1. Chapter 1

"Guinevere has gone missing," Arthur explained to Merlin, trying to keep his composure. "Missing?" Merlin exclaimed, "How could she go missing?" Arthur sighed and stared at his manservant. Merlin knew Arthur was thinking about Gwen, about how much he loved her, and the heart ache he felt at the thought of her never coming back. He knew there were questions floating around in his head, will she come back, and will we find her, what happened to her, what if she doesn't come back? "Yes, Merlin, missing. The Lady Morgana needs someone to serve her until either Guinevere returns or a replacement is found. She has requested you." Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why?"

"I asked the same question, you're an idiot." Merlin sighed and shook his head. "I'd better go see the Lady Morgana about it now then, yeah?" he said, turning towards the door of the prince's chambers. "I s'pose so..." Arthur grumbled as he watched Merlin leave.

* * *

"M'Lady?" Merlin's voice echoed through Morgana's chambers. "Merlin!" the pale girl chimed, turning her head to look at him, smiling softly. "Erm, M'Lady, I was told I am to serve under you for a while."

"Please, call me Morgana, and yes. I've been waiting for you to come in." Morgana smiled and walked towards the boy. "Err... I guess you should be getting to bed then?"

"I am rather tired." After she was safely in bed, Merlin began blowing out the candles scattered around the room. As he reached the last one, he heard "Goodnight, Merlin," come from the bed. "Goodnight, M'Lady," he responded as he reached the door.

* * *

Merlin was awakened that night by the sound of sobbing. He looked around his chambers, looking for the source when he realized it was in his head. 'Lady Morgana?' he thought. The tall boy stood up and slipped on his boots before - quietly - slipping out of Gaius' chambers. He walked quickly up to the castle and to Morgana's chambers. He knocked twice, softly, in case she was asleep. A sniff echoed in his head. "Come in," the soft voice said. Merlin opened the door slowly, looking in to see the Lady Morgana sitting in bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She cocked her head when she saw him. "Merlin? What are you doing here so late? And in your nightclothes too..." Merlin opened his mouth, but shut it quickly realizing he didn't have an answer. He thought for a moment, trying to find some excuse. "I, erm... had a... strange feeling," he muttered. "Come in, all the way," Morgana said. He did as he was told, closing the door behind him. "Are you alright?" he asked, taking note of the tears staining her cheeks. Her lip quivered for a moment before she buried her face in between her knees, sobbing loudly. Merlin rushed over to her quickly, kneeling by her bed. "Hey, don't cry... erm... what happened?" he asked, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him, kneeling on the floor beside him, pulling him into a tight embrace, and crying into his shoulder. "I lost my best friend, my father doesn't know who I am, and there's someone I love with all my heart who will probably never know..."

"Morgana..." he started, holding her back. "You're a wonderful and beautiful woman, and I bet anyone would be proud to have someone as amazing as you..." Morgana's grip tightened on him. "What would you do if it was you?..." she asked. "W-What do you mean?"

"What would you say to me if I told you I loved you?"

"I... I'd be happy to receive that affection..." Morgana was silent for a long moment, just kneeling there, holding Merlin in her arms. She pulled away after what seemed like hours. "Thank you…" she whispered to him before climbing back in bed. Merlin stood up and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "Goodnight, Morgana," he whispered back, "and for real this time."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is very short, I apologise. The next one will be longer. **

* * *

Merlin woke up early that morning. He got dressed and walked out to see Gaius already preparing breakfast. "Morning," he muttered and sat down, resting his chin in his hands. "Good morning, Merlin," the physician replied. "Are you alright?" Merlin stared down at the food in front of him. "Yeah. Just been thinking."

"Is something troubling you, my boy?" he raised a questioning eyebrow. Merlin shook his head and began picking at his food.

* * *

Merlin carefully pulled open the curtains of the Lady Morgana's chambers, letting the light stream in. He turned and admired her sleeping figure. When she began to stir, he mentally slapped himself. "M'Lady?" Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly, taking a moment to look around. "Merlin," she smiled softly, clearly still tired. "M'Lady," he bowed slightly, "your breakfast is ready." He motioned to the table. "Thank you, Merlin," she stood up and walked over to the table. "Erm…should I…?"

"Go? Well, I still have to dress," she pointed out. Merlin's cheeks turned an uncomfortable shade of pink. "Right…"

* * *

"No chores for today?" Merlin asked, raising his eyebrows. "No," Morgana confirmed. "Oh, but would you prepare a bath for tonight?"

"Erm… Of course, M'Lady…"

"Well, go on, then. I'm sure Gaius needs some help."

Merlin bowed his head. "Yes, M'Lady." He hurried out of the room and back to the physician's chambers.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked when Merlin walked through the door. "Morgana doesn't have anything for me to do today. Except prepare her bath tonight."

"Well, then, you wouldn't mind gathering some herbs for me, would you?"

"I'm guessing I don't have a choice." Merlin murmured.

"No, you don't," Gaius said and handed him a basket.


End file.
